1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a hinge assembly and an electronic device using the hinge assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used hinge assembly generally includes a main body and a connecting shaft. The main body defines a shaft hole, and the connecting shaft is rotatably received in the shaft hole. When the hinge assembly is used in an electronic device which includes a base and a lid, the main body of the hinge assembly is fixed to the base of the electronic device, and the connecting shaft is fixed to the lid, thus hinging the lid on the base.
The connecting shaft generally forms a plurality of knurled structures on an outer surface of an inserting end, and the external diameter of the inserting end slightly exceeds the inner diameter of the shaft hole. During assembly of the hinge assembly, the inserting end is pressed into and interference fit with the shaft hole, thus coupling the connecting shaft to the main body. In use, when an external force applied to the connecting shaft or the main body exceeds the friction force between the connecting shaft and the shaft hole, the connecting shaft is rotated relative to the main body. However, a significant amount of pressure is required to deform the inserting end into the shaft hole, thus it is difficult to assemble. In addition, the inner surface of the shaft hole will be unduly damaged by the knurled structures of the connecting shaft when the inserting end is pressed into the shaft hole, thus reducing the lifetime of the hinge assembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.